compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gügenhyme
Gügenhyme is the Surrealist Complien. It belongs to the Warp and Passion Elements. It grows from Dâwdâw. Appearance Gügenhyme is a very large Complien, averaging at about 7 meters long, with the diameter of its body being about one meter. However, certain Gügenhymes have been reported to be much larger than that. They have blue heads with asymmetrical eyestalks, one being a white "dish" shape with a white ball on top and one being a green and pink swirl, and a large mouth with red lips, two sensory organs, and two mandibles. Often, when they scream, strange symbols emerge from their mouth, but no one can read them as they don't resemble any known language family in the Compliverse. The beginning of the body has many "cuts" in the middle, a large red and orange sensory organ resembling a bowtie, and two long, thin black arms with three fingers per hand. After a white skirtlike section, the body turns into a multicolor, compressable section that leads into a green plate. The green plate leads into a red and blue striped section that leads into a yellow plate that leads into another compressable rainbow-colored section. After that is a pink plate, then another blue section with a series of cuts resembling the first, then a blue plate that leads into a red and blue striped multicolor section. At the end of this is an orange conical shape, covered with a pink sheet with a hand protruding from the back. The hand varies in skin tones between Gügenhymes. Information Gügenhymes are a Complien species known for their large size and unpredictable behavior. Often, they reside in the same large cities Dâwdâws are found in, where they are known to wreak havoc. Their Reality Warp instinct often distorts the perception of nearby Compliens, Mogurians, and Raethians alike. As such, they are often difficult to keep track of and counter. Gügenhymes are known to burrow underground and capture prey from underneath, as typically their mouths aren't quite big enough to get them from the side, unless a particularly large specimen is being observed. While the typical Gügenhyme is about 7 meters, or 22 feet, long, they have been observed to be even larger than that on many occasions. One time on east Collusia, a particularly large Gügenhyme was observed to swallow an entire train's worth of passengers. Gügenhymes are thought to be carnivorous, but have also been seen swallowing large amounts of dirt and metal, and since it is difficult to understand the mind of a Gügenhyme, the exact diet is unknown. Gügenhymes are often pushed out of cities and into deserts, so as not to disturb more of the populace. While reading a Gügenhyme's emotions can be difficult, they do appear to like these environments more, as it gives them a much easier time burrowing. Sometimes, creatures that get lost in the desert will start hallucinating, not as a result of dehydration, but rather due to the presence of a Gügenhyme. At that point, Gügenhymes will typically pop out of the ground and swallow up anything underneath them. While Gügenhymes are often feared due to their unpredictable and often harmful behavior, some creatures take fancy in watching Gügenhymes from a distance, as their colorful appearance is a marvel to many, and several take interest in seeing them emerge from the sand at any given moment. Gügenhyme watchers, however, must be careful, and take note of the symptoms of a Gügenhyme to assure one isn't getting too close. Since Gügenhymes are known to move at high speeds, one must take note of their distance from a Gügenhyme at any given moment so as not to fall prey. Much like Dâwdâw, Gügenhymes speak an unknown language, not known to any other creature. Observation of the words they speak seem to correspond to the symbols that emerge from their mouths, but often with various strange twists and slight disturbances. These symbols do not relate to any currently known language family, and it is unknown where the Gügenhyme language developed, if it even means anything. Some reports state that this series of symbols and language have been recorded in another dimension, but fewer details have emerged at the current time. The surreal behavior of Gügenhymes makes them difficult to train, but few have succeeded in getting Gügenhymes to understand other languages and follow certain behaviors. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Gügenhyme here. Origin Some insights on Gügenhyme's origins. Name Gügenhyme is derived from Guggenheim, a group of museums ran by the Solomon R. Guggenheim foundation created to protect and conserve modern and contemporary artworks. Design Gügenhyme is based off of abstract and surrealist artwork, with its head shape resembling a megaphone and elements of its body resembling bobbit worms and the Mongolian death worm. Trivia *Gügenhyme, alongside Scrapknux and Maringel, is at the time of writing one of CompliensCreator00's favorite Compliens. Gallery Gugenhyme wip.PNG|A work-in-progress image of Gügenhyme sent to the Compliverse Wiki Discord chat. Category:Compliens Category:Warp Element Category:Passion Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Urban Compliens Category:Desert Compliens Category:Surreal Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:Rainbow Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Carnivorous Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Collusia Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Featured Compliens